


Bad Boy Alpha

by wakingtheevan



Series: The Amazing Sex of Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Omega, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Smutty, Teasing, handjob, no names mentioned, possibly more than one shot, sub!Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingtheevan/pseuds/wakingtheevan
Summary: The one where Alpha wants Omega to /play/ with him. The tags already say what will happen. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you need to contact me,  
> Twitter: @wakingtheevan  
> Instagram: @wakingtheevan

"Are you sure you really want to try this?" Omega asked as he caressed one of Alpha's bare thighs with his rough hand, his voice filled with concern.  
The smaller man could only nod, his eyes trailing down Omega's hot, naked body.  
When Alpha didn't say anything, Omega spoke up again, "Alright... You know the rules, yes?"  
"Yes...sir."  
"Good boy." Omega breathed out softly before he leaned closer to the other man and kissed up his neck sloppily. He shifted behind Alpha and wrapped one of his strong arms around the man's torso, his free hand slowly trailing up and down his friend's chest.  
"Mhmm, you have such a hot body." Omega whispered softly into Alpha's ear, causing the smaller man to shiver violently. Omega only chuckled at Alpha's reaction.  
After a few moments, Omega squirted a good amount of lube onto his hand and moved it down to wrap around Alpha's already erected member, gently rubbing over the tip with his slicked thumb.  
Alpha has been hard since they were on stage and the fact that Omega kept eye-fucking him didn't help at all. He was a needy mess.  
"O-Oh, sir..." Alpha breathed out, his chest heaved slightly as he tilted his head back, resting on Omega's broad shoulder.  
The bigger man smiled down at his sub warmly as he started stroking the smaller man's length in a quick pace.  
Omega was going to bring Alpha to the edge over and over again.  
"A-Ah! S-Sir!" Alpha gasped out after a few minutes, "C-Close..."  
Omega pulled his hand away completely before he took a bottle of lube and squirted some more onto his palm, letting Alpha calm himself down.  
Omega wrapped his slicked hand around Alpha's now throbbing cock again, slowly working on his slow strokes while his other hand moving up to one of Alpha's nipples, pressing and wiggling his finger against it with a soft chuckle.  
He wasn't going to let his toy cum just yet.  
Alpha groaned and moaned out sharply as he bucked his hips into Omega's rough hand, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his one hand resting on Omega's thigh and holding onto the larger man tightly.  
"Oh f-fuck... Fuck, sir... Feels so fucking good, sir..." Alpha whimpered softly, his hips thrusting up even harder, he could even feel his orgasm c—  
Omega pulled his hand away again, leaving Alpha squirming and bucking his hips into the air desperately.  
"Not yet. We're not done." Omega whispered into Alpha's ear, slowly licking and biting his earlobe, knowing that it was Alpha's weakness.  
"P-Please..."  
Omega didn't say anything as he balled his hand in a loose fist, slowly working it on Alpha's cock agonizingly slow, his thumb nudging Alpha's balls lightly.  
The smaller man let out a string of loud, needy moans, his head was tilted back further as he gasped for air, his thighs trembling violently.  
"Oh fuck... Oh fuck! Sir! Sir! I'm g-going to c—"  
"Don't you dare." Omega spoke in his stern voice, pulling his hand away again, "Don't. You. Dare."  
"S-Sir! I'm s-so c-close..."  
"Shut up." Omega muttered as he pulled and twisted one of Alpha's nipples hard.  
Alpha gasped out loudly before biting down on his lower lip hard, his nails digging into Omega's thighs.  
Omega hummed softly before he pressed a small kiss to Alpha's sweaty forehead, his hand trailing down to stroke Alpha's inner thigh for a moment then he cupped Alpha's balls in his hand, gently squeezing and trailing his fingertips all over.  
Alpha sobbed out softly before inhaling sharply, spreading his legs even wider for the bigger man.  
"Hmm, what is that? Are you spreading yourself for me, asking me to play with your hole?" Omega asked softly, his teeth grazing over Alpha's earlobe.  
"Y-Yes! P-please, sir... I need—I need it so bad. I need your fat cock, sir!"  
"You need my cock? I don't think you've been good enough, sweetheart. I don't think you deserve my cock in your ass tonight. You've been a naughty boy, haven't you?" Omega chuckled softly and slapped Alpha's swollen balls roughly with his hand.  
"B-But..." Alpha whimpered quietly before whining, his hips bucking uncontrollably from the slap, "But daddy, you were too sexy, I couldn't stop myself..."  
Alpha knew he was getting what he wanted tonight when Omega possessively growled into his ear.  
"You touched yourself." Omega muttered softly, wrapping his hand around Alpha's throbbing and leaking cock again and beginning to stroke him in a quick pace, "Tell me who is the only person that can touch you like this. Tell me who the fuck can give you such an orgasm. Fucking say it, bitch."  
Alpha let out a series of loud, needy moans as he bucked his hips into Omega's hand and arched his back, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he shouted, "Daddy! Daddy is the o-only o-one! Oh f-fuck! Daddy, I'm g-gonna c-cum! Oh fuck, I'm so close, daddy! D-daddy, please!"  
"Mhmm, that's right. Daddy's the only one." Omega breathed against Alpha's neck then pressed several wet kisses on the smaller man's sensitive flesh as he continued to work on his hand, his thumb running over Alpha's slicked tip each time.  
He knew Alpha was close as the other man squirmed and wiggled around. He could feel Alpha's stomach tightened over and over again, more pre-cum dripping down from his cock.  
"S-Sir, I'm g-gonna cum... I'm gonna cum, daddy. Please...please let me cum. Oh fuck, daddy... Oh daddy, I'm so f-fucking c-close!" Alpha whimpered and sobbed quietly, his breathe hitching in his throat as he tried to stop himself from cumming.  
Omega pulled his hand away again, but it was too late. Alpha knew he was cumming. He was at the point of no return.  
He tilted his head back and gasped out loudly, his back arching up even further then his whole body trembles violently and his cock twitches hard before spurting his cum all over his stomach and chest with a loud cry, his cock pulsing repeatedly as cum spilling out ropes after ropes.  
"I didn't say you could cum." Omega spoke up after a minute, "Bad boy."  
"B-But... Sir, I c-couldn't... I'm s-sorry, sir!" Alpha squeaked out quickly, "I'm sorry!"  
Omega looked away from Alpha and shifted away, grabbing some tissues and wiping Alpha clean before he handed Alpha back his clothes and pointed at the door.  
"Get dressed, you're not sleeping here tonight. Go back to your room."  
Alpha looked at Omega sadly and nodded his head before getting up from the bed and putting his clothes back on. He stopped once he was in front of the door, turning his head back to whisper softly to Omega, "I'm sorry, daddy. Goodnight. I love you."  
Once Alpha walked out and shut the door, Omega chuckled softly and smirked to himself.

"This is going to be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the amazing videos of "Dr.CumControl" on XTube. Yes, I watch porn. So if you enjoy edging, you might want to check him out. Boners guaranteed.  
> Anyway, do you want me to write more? Suggestions are welcomed! :) thank you!


End file.
